United Worlds
The United Worlds is a 600,000 member strong extragalactic organisation spanning 10 million light years, 6 galaxies and was founded by The Federation of Unified Systems in 1935 UD. Their goal and purpose is to Unite and Defend it's member nations and to help improve lives in the Universe. The UW is headquartered in the Amulet with the UW Executive Council as the leaders. Statistics Founded: 1935 UD Member Nations: 600000 Headquaters: Amulet Type: Supranational Organisation Leader: Uw Executive Council Founding The UW was founded on 1935.07 the 15th at Global Station, the place where Dpo invented Distortion Drive . The UW was formed over a month after FUS was founded. Representatives or heads of states from the founding nations gathered and signed the UW charter. History The United Worlds was founded in 1945 UD by The Federation of Unified Species, Republic of Taila, Kingdom of Preatar, Outlaws, Feran and Olel Conglomerate. The original goal of the uw was to help the founding nations defend themselves against the many Pirate empires that make up what is now the FUS Heartlands Region. The UW has fought in many wars since its founding namely the wars against the pirates but eventually, wars within the Uw itself. The UW allows but discourages wars within its members. It's latest major war was the zombie war. Currently, the UW is embroiled in the UW Cold War between the Communist Union and Gato. Structure The UW has a democratic structure and is politically neutral. The UW is headed by the Uw Executive Council which is part of the larger uw council. The UW council comprises of all member nations heads of states and their ministers or advisers. The UW council advises and in some cases, rules the member nations. The UW has three main divisions, the Peacekeeping force, the advisers and the ministries. Membership To join the United Worlds, a nation would have to be space faring and have developed ftl technology. A UW Diplomatic Envoy would be sent to evaluate the nation. When the nation is up to standard, a candidacy form will be sent. After candidacy is approved, the nation will be in the United Worlds. A Uw nation can be of any government type but will be under advice from the United Worlds. Headquarters The United Worlds has headquarters in every member nation and it's main one is The Amulet. The Amulet was constructed in neutral territory. Previously, the United Worlds had no main headquarters but had headquaters in its member states. Events The UW hosts several events on a regular basis. These include, The UW Athleteton aka the Uw Olympics, held every 4 years, the UW annual convention, held every year and the Uw Assembly, held every half a year where heads of states or representatives of every member nations gather. Uw Created Systems Galactinet : The Galactinet is the UWs communication system. The Galactinet uses a network of tachyon beacons which transmit information through tachyons over vast distances. The Websites and information stored on the Galactinet are stored on a Multi dimensional drive system and in a created 3D universe. Each beacon has a range of 10,000ly at most. Universal Date: The Universal Date is a dating system invented in 1935 UD at the formation of the uw. It is a dating system intended to Unite the many different dating systems of the member nations. Usage: The Universal Date's main unit, aka a UW year, is the frequency of the Universe, multiplied by the age of the universe. The other values are derived from a part in the Universal Equation, which is the average for each day in every planet with life in the universe. Users: The Universal Date is used by 200,000 of the 250,000 member of the uw, with the remainder using their own dating system. Businesses The UW owns several businesses. They are, UW fabrication and replicating, UW foods and UW Universal StarLines. These businesses are completely owned by the Uw, with the first two being first responders in incidents. Controversies of the UW Since the founding of the uw, the United Worlds has been the subject of much Controversy. Pre founding: The controversy started even before the uw was formed in 1935 UD, with the controversy coming from right wing political entities, stating that the uw would be a failure and that it would remove all sense of national identity if they join. Some citizens also shared that fear that their culture would be wiped out by the uw. Another issue of controversy is where the capital of the uw would be held. It was originally decided that the uw will have no capital but detractors said that this would be a huge loss to the UW as it will become decentralised. Post founding: After the founding of the Uw, there was still fear that the uw will not be enough to ward off the pirate threat. However, this concern proved moot as the Uw was successful in eliminating and eventually incorporating the pirates. Expansion of FUS : As FUS expanded rapidly after the war, all of the core uw members all joined FUS. Some members began to question the goals of the uw as it seemed like the uw was just an extension of FUS and a way to promote the nation. This controversy would rattle on for centuries. Effectiveness of the uw : Eventually, members started to question the effectiveness of the uw as time went on. It's original goal has been completed and it's new goal was coming into fruition. However, members still saw the uw as a dpo headed Venture. Eventually, wars broke out between the members and the uw, being a symbol of peace, had to tried to stop these wars. However, it was also under its rules that wars are allowed but discouraged. So the uw couldn't do much. These period of unrest lead to several members leaving. The Executive Council: The UW Executive Council is the head of the uw but it too has come under controversy. Some members think that the executive council are ineffective and corrupt, only caring for themselves and not the others. Others say it is a monopoly of the uw. And when the galactic wars started and gpo9 left , people started to question the effectiveness and purpose of the uw as the executive council began to fight among each other. Zombie war: The UW was held responsible for the zombie war, especially with its extra galactic initiative by several nations. However, in defence, the executive council stated that the war came sooner than later as if it came later, they wouldn't be prepared. Extra Galactic initiative: Following the invention of the Warp 10 reactor in 2253, the entire Tripod cluster and beyond became within reach. Thus, the Uw council started the Extra Galactic Initiative, which let member nations send their ships to other galaxies on a massive scale. Since its conception, over 20 galaxies have been fully explored. However, most people agree that despite the advantages of the Initiative, the Zombie War was caused by it. This resulted in massive controversy for the Initiative. Nonetheless the initiative is still going on to this day. Uw Cold War: Following the C18 Shootdown Incident over Salome and the subsequent Cold War and brief fighting, the Executive Council and the rest of the uw is now embroiled in controversy and conflict. Having the Executive Council fight amongst themselves and dragging the other nations in is a source of controversy and has further divided the Uw. Amulet The Amulet UW Galactic Hub is a space station comprising of an oval spherical section, and a docking ring with pylons. The Amulet is 100 km in diameter and was built in 2258 by the UW as a replacement for a HQ and also as a hub. The Amulet has a capacity of 10 trillion beings, all living in peace and harmony. The amulet is a no combat zone, while military ships are allowed, no combat can a happen here as part of the UW Charter as the Amulet is neutral territory. The docking ring is 5 km in diameter and is tube like, serving as a docking bay and a shipyard. Star Route A star route is a route made by the uw through interstellar or Intergalactic space that is well traversed by starships of any ftl type , mostly civilian ones. It is often the shortest possible route and is often patrolled by uw ships or if it passes through a nation, ships of that nation to ensure the safety of the ships. According to Uw law, Civilian starships can only travel through Star routes if they are outside populated areas as by not doing so, if the ship got lost or had an accident or incident it will be harder to find them. Uw Galactinet beacons are found on Star Routes. Decades of Darkness The decades of darkness were a period lasting from 2219 to the present day. It is defined as a period of war and unrest with wars numbering at 10 plus in just 60 years. This falls within the war equation, an equation stating that there would be a peak conflict saturation as the nations all become powerful enough to fight each other. Eventually it would end as everyone learns to be at peace with each other. UW occupied research territory The UW occupied research territory started out as the UW Zombie occupied territory during the war, with any space claimed from the zombies belonging to the UW. After the war, the territory was still used by the UW but for colonies and research labs and outposts. The huge territory is divided evenly between the members. UW Peacekeeping Force The UW Peacekeeping Force is a military and humanitarian force of the UW, comprising of ships, equipment and “peacekeepers” for the UW. All of these were contributed from member nations, namely, the Furby Assembly, Matcha Confederacy, Seeder Union, Pig Republic, Plants Union and others. Not only does the Peacekeeping force help defend the UW, it reinforces militaries when they require help and helps recover disaster zones. Post War, the Peacekeeping Force still maintains the peace of the UW and following the Nanite War, is active in combat. Category:General